Mmmmmmmmm Honey!!!!
by I.A. 'n Ziy
Summary: The full title is Heero and Duo's honey covered naked Internet sex romp with sprinkles! This is our first corrobaration, but it should be one of many...tremble in fear mere mortals...please read, review and enjoy!


Disclaimer: Gundam Wing belongs to someone, who is not I.   
  


Author's Note: This is done on my friend Ziy's computer who is letting me destroy her room for the afternoon. Praise her! I killed her toys by making them commit suicide off her shelf, especially Pikachu, who died several times and was spat on because I hate him, because he smells, as does Ash and everything else Pokemon related. Gundam Wing is gorgeous and I love Heero and all the other men who are young. I didn't write this story!   
  


Heero is Gorgeous!   
  


Duo woke in the middle of the night feeling horny. Very hornyhornier than usual, which is pretty darn horny, even hornier than Heero and his gorgeous spandex shorts which bitch Relena always wants to get into. 

'But only I hold the key to the chastity belt I have installed on Heero's unmentionables, which are mentioned quite a lot in this story.' 

"Oh Heero!" Duo cried, launching himself at the unsuspecting gorgeous, totally shaggable, Heero, who is shaggable, and gorgeousdid I mention that?   
  


Duo turns to authors who are drooling at the screen, except for Ziy who has fallen asleep and is drooling on the screen.   
  


Duo: Stop procrastinating and get on with the storyI'm horny remember! 

I.A.: You can masturbate and I can watch as Ziy is rapidly shorting the screen with her drool. Wake up!   
  


Slaps Ziy on head with Pikachu, who we all hate!   
  


Duo: Nope! I need to open the chastity belt which is held on by blue tack   
  


Morphs back into story and carries on launchingand we get a great view of his arse, which is beautifully tanneddid I mention he was naked! Oh so naked! Oh so irresistibly, should be honey covered naked arse. 

"Heero!" Duo screeched, landing with a thud just inches from the bed, knocking himself out. 

Relena poked her head round the door, grinning wickedly as she noticed the key to Heero's chastity belt in Duo's sweaty palm, which was soon to be round Heero's penis, because we don't like the word cock 

"Ah hah!" Relena screeched, kicking Duo in the head and grabbing the key. "I can shag my dream guy!"   
  


I.A. runs in with a baseball bat and slams it into Relena's bitchy head, rendering her unconscious, dragging her out of the story by her greasy, bitchy hair! She grabs the key and runs over to Heero's bed, kicking Duo in the head, making sure he won't disturb her. 

Ziy runs in, with another baseball bat and a struggle ensures, her kicking Duo in the unmentionables, which are mentioned quite frequently. Duo wakes up, screaming as his family jewels are crushed, crying for his mummy. He leaps up and tackles Ziy, who has a mini orgasm, and pushes Duo's head into her heaving bosums, who screams out, "I'm gay, Ziy!" 

"Like I give a shit! That's even better!" Ziy shouted, fumbling with Duo's unmentionables, which are mentioned quite frequently. 

"Like I give a shit either," I.A. said as she tried to find the lock to the chastity belt, before realizing it was held on by blue tack and ripping it off, startling Heero, who FINALLY woke up, and stared in horror at I.A., who grinned, before realizing another realization, which was that there was another chastity belt, held on by UHU. 

"Shit! Fuck! Bugger! Buggering Heero and Duo!" I.A. said, banging her head on Heero's strong, should be honey covered chest. 

Duo finally managing to escape Ziy, who had him in a head lock, using her breasts, "Go away! How am I meant to have sex with Heero if you're interrupting!" 

"What, you want us to go grab Trowa and Quatre?" I.A. cried, her face lighting up. 

"No! Just leave and get on with the story!" 

"And go grab Trowa and Quatre!" Ziy grinned wolfishly. 

"Fine!" 

"Naked orgy time!" 

"Coolie!" 

I.A. kicked Ziy to hinder her in her attempt to run after Trowa, who was seen running away from the story as soon as his name was mentioned, Quatre clinging on for dear life as they were in the middle of sex. "Trowa! Come back!" I.A. ran after them, her arms flailing. 

Ziy rolled about on the floor, grasping her shin, before leaping up and running after them. 

"FINALLY! ABOUT FUCKING TIME!" Duo screamed, whilst launching himself again at Heero, who was mumbling something. 

He stopped midair, realizing I.A. still had the key! 

"Oh fuck! Am I ever going to get a fucking fuck!" 

"No!" Heero cackled, grabbing a sheet and running out the story, after I.A. brandishing the key and an unconscious Trowa, who still has Quatre attached, with Ziy clinging onto Quatre turned up in the doorway. 

"Come and get it!" I.A. smiled as Heero tackled her, and they landed on the floor of the story. "Oh baby, yeah! Yeah baby yeah! Oh yeah baby, yeah baby yeah!" 

"Give me the damn key, I want to fuck Duo!" 

"No! No fucking Duo until you fucked us all in turn, with me first, obviously." 

"And me next!" Ziy screamed, getting excited and falling off Quatre, who was finally able to breathe. 

With Ziy complaining as she always does, everyone exits the except for Heero and Duo. Fine you fucking happy Ziy! We can get on with the story! Heero is still asleep and I don't get shagged, and you definitely don't get one! 

Duo sighed and sat on Heero's bed, rubbing his head and sweat dropping as he realized there was going to be no interruptions thanks to Ziy and her 'lets get on with the story!' 

"But I still haven't got the key to the chastity belt!" he bawled. 

There's no chastity belt thanks to Ziy. It's all Ziy's fucking fault! It's disappeared thanks to Ziy! 

"Coolie!" Duo cried, pouncing on Heero, who opened his eyes and peered down at the mass of hair, which was tackling his unmentionables, which are mentioned quite frequently. 

"What the?" Heero screamed, throwing off the covers and kicking Duo in the head. 

Duo, dazed, fell off the bed. Heero gave a cry and bounded after him, pulling him up and giving him mouth to mouth, which involved tonguesand a penis, but I digress. In fact, Heero took advantage of Duo's slacked jaw and got a very nice blowjob. 

"Heero!" Duo complained as he woke and found his mouth salty and sticky. 

"Weren't me," Heero said innocently as he proceeded to whistle. 

"Was too!" 

"Was not!" 

"Was!" 

"Prove it!" 

"All right then. I get a DNA test." 

"It was Quatre, the horny little bugger!" 

"But he's buggering Trowa!" 

"No! He came in here and took advantage of you. I tried to stop him, but I had to masturbate because you looked so adorable together." 

"Liar!" 

"Are you calling me a liar!" 

"Sounds like it, don't it Heero!" 

"Wellyeah, but if I let you fuck me, you won't tell Quatre that I lied will you?" 

"Yeah sure. But you have to be extra good and tight!" 

"I willI always am." 

Wufei enters, smiling wickedly, holding a camcorder. 

"Mind if I video tape this for the archives?" 

"Get out!" Heero snarled, his eyes turning red. 

"Nah, go ahead," Duo smiled, noticing Heero had gone a slightly red colour. 

"Duo!" 

"Quatre!" Duo called, noticing Heero wriggled. 

"I'll be good!" 

"Record Wufei. Close up on Heero's face, nice pert buttocks." 

Heero growled as he found a camera lens poking him up the backside. "I don't like this Duo." 

"Ohbut you'll go around murdering people! Injustice!" Wufei shouted. 

"Fine! Just make sure this doesn't go on the Internet" 

"Coolie! Heero and Duo in gorgeous honey covered love extravaganza!" Duo shrieked, noticing the honey that had materialized on the bedside table. 

"Duo!" Heero squirmed as he felt honey being dripped onto his unmentionables, which are mentioned quite frequently. "Bastard!" 

"Quatre!" 

"I don't care! I refuse to do a honey covered Internet sex romp with you!" 

"What? You were quite prepared to do it with Zechs!" 

"You promised you'd never bring that up again! It was in the past! I was paid!" 

"Five quid up the back passage!" 

"Ten! And I got a free keyring!" 

"Of Zechs!" 

"Stop mentioning him!" 

"Why? I bet you wouldn't mind having Internet sex with him!" Duo pouted. 

"I wouldn't! He doesn't talk!" 

"Neither do I!" 

"Then shut the fuck up!" 

"I will!" 

"Good!" 

"Good!" 

No one noticed as Wufei fell asleep and that for the next hour filmed a nice documentary on an hour in the life of his foot. 

"Duo! If you use that honey once more!" 

"Just a tiny bit!" 

"A smidgen!" 

"Heero!" 

"Just stick the whole fucking jar on then!" 

"Fine!" 

"Fine!" 

"Coolie! Yum! Bigger yum! Yummy, yummy! Yum" Duo's voice trailed off as his mouth was filled with Heero's honey covered penis. 

"Oh god Duo! That honey was a good idea! Perhaps we can use it as a lubricator, after all it shut you up!" 

"Hey!" Duo tried to inch his mouth open, but found himself stuck 

"Duo! Duo! Get your head up! You're not stuck are youget your head up here. Pronto!" 

"MhmmnMhmmnmmmmhmm." 

"Ah! Duo!" 

"Mhmmhmmmmmmmmmmm!" 

"On second thoughtskeep it down there!" Heero gasped as Duo's lips became uncemented from Heero's manhood and proceed to lick up and down, sucking harder and harder with every jerk of his head. 

Note: I.A. wants to end this, but Ziy is dragging it out long as possible because she's horny! 

A minute later Duo's mouth was once again filled with the familiar salty, sticky liquid he had experienced only minutes earlier only this time he had every reason to believe that it was none other than Heero's cum. 

Duo removed his mouth from around Heero's penis and grinned wickedly at the current object of his lust. 

Ziy; me being the other! I know that he hasn't said it but I know he does want me as much as I want him(at the moment anyway). He then went on to test out Heero's theory on honey being a good lubricator. 

He dipped three of his fingers into the pot of honey and proceeded to insert one after the other into Heero's ready passage doing scissors movements as he went to open him up for Duo's own manhood to thrust into him. Seconds later after he had coated himself in the sugary, sticky goodness that was the honey. Heero felt Duo inside him slowly at first but quickening his pace one he had fully immersed himself within Heero's anus. 

"Mmmmmmmmmmmm!" Heero murmured as Duo found his sweet spot "Oh-ohh-ohhhhhhhhhhhh! Duo that feels soooooooooooooo gooooooooooood!" 

"Glad you think so!" Duo panted. 

After several extremely long and pleasure filled minutes Duo exited Heero's body and collapsed next to his now 'taken' desire. Within seconds of finishing, the room was filled with the sounds of Duo's loud snores, Heero however stood up and quietly exited the room. 

I.A. "Wandering around the halls naked! Mmm Now that's just asking for it!" 

I.A. jumps into the story and runs after Heero with a pair of handcuffs declaring her love for him at the top of her voice, "Heero I love you! No wait Heero! Come back! Don't run away from me!" All the while failing to notice Ziy reaching for the keyboard. 

"Heh heh heh, I'm in control now so look out I.A." Ziy laughs as she grins her most demonic grin yet and she starts to type. 

"Er, Ziy now put down the keyboard and don't do anything that I wouldn't do!" 

"Now that really is the worst thing that you could have said to me" Ziy commented cooly as an electrified cage materialized around I.A. trapping her in the corridor. 

Heero turned round and looked back as he heard Ziy's evil cackling surround him noticing I.A. trapped in the cage he sighs. 

"Thanks Ziy!" he chirped happily and once again turned and disappeared in to the darkness of the corridor this time muttering quietly to himself "Now where did I leave those peanut-butter, jam and pickle sandwiches?" 

I.A. on the other hand was slowly tortured throughout the night with pictures of naked honey covered Anime boys and small sharp sticks! Much to the enjoyment of all involved (especially her)! 

And as for me well lets say I got what I wanted! True it took a few hallucinogenic substances but it was worth it! Heh heh heh! ^_^   
  


^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^**^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*   
  


Well what do you think? Hu? Please R'nR we need reviews!! We thrive on reviews!! Well I do at least!! 

Ziy: I love you all 

I.A.:Good night and God bless 

Ziy: GOD???????????????????????????????????????????? 

Ziy: He doesn't exist! 

I.A.: He does how can you say that?? 

::Hits Ziy on head with Picachu:: 

Ziy: Owwwww that hurt Bitch! 

I.A.: Good!   
  


**R'nR we beg you!!!!!!!!!!**


End file.
